


No Regrets

by alba17



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reneé wants Barbara back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> For a femslash100 prompt, 'past.'

“Come out with me,” Reneé says, insistent, close. Once upon a time, Barbara had been so attracted to Reneé’s intensity. Her gaze brushes over Reneé’s familiar features, down her body. A part of her misses the all-consuming intimacy of being with her. That was the problem, wasn’t it? They ate each other alive. With Jim, she has space. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Barbara raises her hand toward Reneé, why, she doesn’t really know, perhaps to ameliorate the effect of her words with a touch. But touching is dangerous. She might not be able to stop. 

They’re standing so close that Barbara can smell Reneé’s familiar cologne, a scent that instantly makes her think of late, boozy nights and long, hungover days, an endless cycle of heightened pleasure and profound self-hatred. “No, Reneé, we can’t start that again. Things are good now for me, with Jim. I’ve finally got my head on straight.”

Reneé frowns. She’s angry, Barbara can tell. “Yeah, straight. You can say that again.”

“Reneé…don’t be like that. Things change. People change. I’ve moved on. You’ve got to accept that.” 

“I don’t _gotta_ accept anything. That man’s gonna get you killed. Things go a certain way in Gotham and Gordon doesn’t seem to get that.” Reneé’s face softens. “I’m afraid for you.”

Barbara’s breath catches. But she’s not going to give in. “I’ll be alright, babe.” She wants to tell her Jim makes her feel safe, but the words won’t come out.


End file.
